Rescue The Heart
by IncognitoGirl1993
Summary: I want to find you a happiness that has no shape. Even if it deepens my wounds. Even if the pain breaks down my heart bit by bit. I will grasp this happiness for you. AU. Set post season ten, Habeas Corpse, and my take on how it should've gone with Ryan and Sam. Ryan/Samantha


**I've been wanting to do a story on this fandom for a while. I find all the characters of this franchise to be unique in their own way. Since I have seen zero stories on Sam and Ryan I thought I'd fill the void.**

**Rescue the Heart**

* * *

The glass hadn't been a match.

He scanned again to be sure. He knew he had to be certain as this was still a case; but a part of him just wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"It's a match isn't it?" His boss, Horatio asked.

It was then that he realized he was holding his breath. "No... it isn't. It's not a match."

"It's not?" Horatio repeated, a slight hint of relief seeping out as he spoke.

"This glass came from the collision."

"So it's from the car accident from earlier?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, Sam's innocent." Those simple words served to instantaneously stop the tremors that had been bubbling in his stomach. For once since this entire day had begun he was beginning to feel his mood lift.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

It turned out that it had been one of Vogel's men. A man who was ordered by Vogel to get rid of Josh. He was also conveniently a meth addict so one simple promise of it was enough to get his compliance. Having noticed Ryan lying on the ground the man had admitted to leaving him alive to pin the murder on him.

After the arrest Ryan had naively thought all would be well. How wrong he was. Nothing had gone back to normal.

People had begun talking, rumors had begun spreading, and lingering gazes fell on Samantha as soon as she'd returned. It was hard enough already in the beginning when she'd been trying valiantly to fit in, but with this new development all her previous efforts seemed to fly out the window. Many of the other workers had still been skeptical about her involvement.

He could tell with one look that she was sinking more and more into her shell with each passing day. The signs were all pointing to her but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge them.

But as always fate had forced the confrontation to take place. The dreaded confirmation had arrived.

* * *

He approached the detective by the locker room. She had her forehead pressed against the cold surface of her locker, both frustrated and anxious. He'd heard how Samantha had just had another run in with Natalia. Ever since Samantha's return she'd been anything but welcoming to her.

But then, they'd been having bad blood since her initial start here. Now with her renewed return it wasn't simply Natalia who gave her a hard time. He knew full well how the rest of the people within the CSI building had been dealing with her. They didn't take betrayal lightly nor did they tolerate suspicions of betrayal.

Ryan had never judged her, nor had Walter or Horatio. They'd been one of the few whom hadn't. He knew Calleigh wasn't trying to be ignorant towards Samantha. It had just been bad timing as he knew Calleigh was dealing with her own personal problems; and it was common knowledge that wherever Calleigh went Eric wasn't far behind.

"Hey." He said softly.

"I just can't do it anymore Ryan."

He realized with a tug at his insides that she had reached her breaking point.

This was it.

It had bothered him that Natalia hadn't made Samantha's return any less difficult. He couldn't understand for the life of him why she had been so hostile towards Sam. She of all people should've known that it wasn't easy being the new kid; and yet she had continuously gotten on Sam's case as if her days here had all been smooth sailing.

"Give it time Samantha, it'll get better. I'm sure of it." But honestly he wasn't. And he wanted so badly to give her that certainty.

"No it won't Ryan... I think we both know that. To be honest the only time I've felt comfortable since returning was when I'm around you."

He paused and his eyes widened slightly.

"And with Walter of course," she quickly added trying to appear composed, but the blush on her face told a completely different tale. "And I thought... I really wanted to believe that it was just me, and that eventually it'd get better. But it didn't. No matter how hard I try I just can't seem to fit in. And to tell you the truth I don't think that I ever will."

Ryan lowered his eyes sadly.

"I really wanted so badly to make it work here; and I know you, and Walter, and Horatio tried your best to make me feel welcomed. I'll always be grateful for that."

Samantha hadn't been ignorant towards their efforts. Walter had welcomed her back with a huge grin and an even bigger hug. He'd been supportive of her since their initial meeting at the nightshift. Horatio, in the midst of his heavy schedule, had always taken time to thank her on occasions and was always so understanding. And Ryan, he'd been her rock. No matter what the situation she knew she could depend on him. He was always assuring her with his charming smiles and his warm personality.

But it couldn't keep going on like this anymore. She couldn't be dependent of them. Her resolve had been shattered and she needed to repair it; but to do that she first needed to get a good grip on herself. It did no good to continuously depend on them.

She turned to face him."But... it's gotten to the point where I can't kid myself anymore."

And Ryan knew that the part he didn't want to hear was coming.

"The truth is... I just don't belong here."

There it was. The prospect he had been so desperately avoiding; had been so carefully dodging. But there was no more ducking it anymore for she had just placed it in his line of sight like a dummy doll used in cases.

The words finally came from her own mouth; his suspicions had been confirmed. He was too overcome with emotions that it'd rendered him speechless. All he could do was stare sadly at her. Then, suddenly and without thinking, he pulled her into a tight hug.

Samantha had inhaled slightly at the gesture. She hadn't expected him to do that; again he'd surprised her with an embrace just as he'd done in the lab after revealing Josh's true intentions. And like before she returned the hug full force.

Nothing else mattered.

He tuned out everything. He ignored the few workers whom had passed by. All he could focus on was the woman in his arms. And as he felt her tighten her hold on him and bury herself deeper into his body he knew she felt the same.

* * *

It didn't surprise him when she told him she was moving. Her resignation didn't surprise him either. Apparently she had been offered a detective position in Virginia. There was even a possibility that she'd get an FBI position.

And like that she was gone.

Sometimes he would find his gaze shifting to the spot where she use to be. All he'd be met with was the new addition to the lab, a much older woman named Gina Flynn. She was already experienced in this line of work and, much to his displeasure, had zero sense of humor.

But then, it wasn't like he would've expected any other reaction had it been a younger woman or a more outgoing woman. He knew without a doubt that it wouldn't have made a difference, a fact that Walter had agreed with, a treasured friend was irreplaceable.

Even if she no longer was at a casual driving distance.

There had been so much left unsaid; so many things left undone. The 'what ifs' had piled up on him the second she had left the lockers on that day. A part of him had been inwardly screaming to stop her, to gather her up in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay from now on, that he was there for her; but the logical one overrode that side almost immediately.

Because he knew she was unhappy here.

He'd known the second he had told her about the possibility of Josh Avery being in cahoots with Vogel. The events that followed afterward only fueled that unhappiness. It served as a push for her to finally come to a decision. Like clockwork.

And he couldn't bear to see her depressed.

It didn't matter if he didn't like her decision, because he just wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to be able to smile; to grin big like the ones she'd shown him on occasions when he'd make a silly joke or accidentally put fingerprint powder on himself. He recalled with a smile how he'd been overcome by the urge to purposely place the powder on his cheek and relive the moment over and over again.

The truth was that he really did enjoy spending time with her. Even when he'd found out about Josh he still couldn't keep away. He had cursed his luck with getting attached to taken girls. But unlike Natalia he felt he had some sort of a chance with Samantha or perhaps, that had just been wishful thinking.

But like Natalia, the chance was gone and she had left. All that he had now was his box of regrets and a bad taste of longing.

And that's how he found himself lounging on some bench in the middle of the night. It was surprisingly quiet which left him with his thoughts. The only noises we're the crickets chirping. The silence of the night made his mind wander back to her.

It hadn't been the first time this had occurred. Times like this would always cause his mind to run and spin with lingering thoughts. Work would help. The activity, the focus, would keep those thoughts at bay, but it was a whole different ball game after work.

"Mr. Wolfe?"

His head shot up instantly at the familiar voice. He was surprised to see his boss approaching him. "Hey H, what are you doing here?" He noted that the man wasn't wearing his trademark sunglasses, a rare occasion.

"I was called to check on some neighborhood disturbances, turns out it was only a couple disturbing the peace and Frank took care of it."

"Oh, I see." Ryan murmured distantly.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Of course not man, go ahead."

Horatio took a seat next to him on the bench. His friend's glum behavior hadn't escaped him and he'd been keenly aware of Ryan's mood ever since Sam's departure. "So tell me Mr. Wolfe, what brings you here?"

"Just thinking I guess." He muttered. His dejected expression was hard to miss. "The quiet atmosphere here is nice."

"Are you thinking about Samantha?"

Ryan sighed. "You know all I ever wanted was for her to be happy. I wanted her to always be happy; and to laugh. That's why I tried to make sure she smiled every day." He lowered his head and released a bitter chuckle. "But all I ended showing Sam was the worst, most uncool side of me. I was..."

"Mr. Wolfe, tell me, are you happy?"

Ryan looked up in confusion.

"Have the decisions you've made regarding Samantha made you happy?"

"That's the thing H... it isn't about me. I want her to be happy. And I know that being here wasn't helping her."

"We're devoted to science Ryan, our decisions are always backed with facts and made with our head; and it always works. But, I believe that when it comes to matters such as these it's best that we go with our hearts."

The suggestion had floored him. Not once had that option crossed his mind. He'd been selfless with Samantha; thinking only about what was best for her; doing everything for her.

Horatio stood upwards and smiled. "Do me a favor Mr. Wolfe, take tomorrow and the rest of the weekend off and come back Monday."

"H," Ryan called before he left. "Thank you."

"Anytime my friend, anytime."

* * *

He'd made his decision that very same night. For once he was going to be selfish when it came to matters of the heart. He'd follow his heart for the first time.

The next day he decided to book a flight and as if it were a miracle he'd gotten it. To say that his packing had been done in a half-assed way was the understatement of the year.

But he didn't care.

The tremors in his body had not stopped once since Horatio had spoken to him. Barely an ounce of sleep had been accumulated. All he could think about was what his heart was telling him. There had been a fire that had been reignited; a fire he hadn't felt in a long while.

This was pure excitement.

The feeling resembled that of a kid rushing home from school to play his new video game. His adrenaline had been pumping. The spark that the rush coursing through him induced never diminished; not even through the long plane ride to Virginia.

He had no idea whatsoever what he was doing. And that very notion was what was driving him. It was clear to him that choosing to wing it felt incredibly right.

Upon landing in Virginia he noted the differences from Miami; the weather being the main difference. Shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind he attempted to locate a hotel. Searching for one must've taken longer than the actual flight.

Sadly though, everything he'd just done had pretty much exhausted the day. His first activity in Virginia would be sleep.

Morning had arrived and he was up the second his alarm had rung. Fortunately for him he knew where Samantha lived so getting to her house was simple. Everything had gone so fast afterward and the next thing he knew he was outside her door.

Right as he went to knock his body had abruptly been engulfed by hesitation. His hand froze in the air and he was suddenly getting cold feet. The rush and adrenaline had worn off entirely.

What would he say? What if she wasn't even here? What if she had met someone already?

He could hear Delko's irritating voice already.

_"Just grow a pair and tell her."_

He knew Eric would never let him live this one down if he were to ever find out that he'd come all this way just to chicken out. So he rang the doorbell. His heart rate was definitely speeding at an irregular pace. Inwardly he counted the seconds as he waited for her to appear.

"Coming!"

Hearing the sweet sound of her voice made a small smile appear on his lips. God, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't missed it.

Finally after what felt like hours, which was in reality only about a minute, the door opened.

As soon as their eyes met it was as if time had frozen. Everything around them seemed to gradually disappear, like standing in a pure white empty room.

"R-Ryan?" She gasped incredulously. Her facial expression looked like that of a person whom had just been told pigs could fly.

"Hey." It was all he could reply. It astounded him how easily her face could just make him forget all the things he'd rehearsed for this moment.

"What— when... why," Samantha fumbled for words. She vaguely wondered if she were dreaming. Blinking just to make sure it became clear that she wasn't. He was standing outside her door.

Mentally she berated herself for realizing then that he was standing outside her door. She took a hold of his arm and ushered him inside. She'd ignored the spark. "Come on in. My God, this is a surprise."

"The good kind I hope." He joked.

Samantha chuckled. "Of course."

"So how's Virginia treating you Sam?" Ryan asked and he watched as her expression lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It's been fantastic Ryan!" Samantha answered happily. A tender expression flitted across her features as she remembered the reason to her profound happiness. All the new friends she'd met and the numerous cases she'd solved alongside her trusted colleagues was definitely the reason. "I love my job out here. My boss is a bit of a hard ass but he grows on you eventually, and all of us at the station work our asses off to get the job done."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell you she was genuinely comfortable here.

For Ryan it felt strange, to feel this strongly about her absence while knowing she was having a blast here... without him. He should be happy for her, happy that she'd finally settled into a place where she belonged; and gotten the hang of things here. He should congratulate her on her success. He should be glad that she'd gotten used to new co-workers and made new friends. And most of all he should be happy that she's happy.

But somehow he couldn't help the tug at his insides.

"What about you?" Samantha asked breaking him out of his thoughts. "How have you been Ryan? Is Walter still the big scaredy cat? And what about Horatio, is—"

"I've missed you." The words left his mouth before he'd even processed them.

And just like that the cheery mood had been destroyed. Now it appeared as if a fog had hung over their heads.

Samantha averted her gaze to the floor. "Is that why you came?"

"Yeah... something like that."

"Why did you come here?"

It seemed a tad redundant -didn't he just confirm to her his reason?- but then he understood what she was asking. "I came cause I wanted... to see you again."

_"Mr. Wolfe, tell me, are you happy?"_

His boss' question rang in his hears like an unwelcome guest.

_"Have the decisions you've made regarding Samantha made you happy?"_

He'd been terrified of answering the question back then, for fear that if he did then he'd be acknowledging the truth. But now the answer was as clear as day.

He wasn't happy.

"Sam," he began. "The truth is that I came here with no actual intention of just simply paying you a visit."

Her eyes widened slightly at his bluntness.

Ryan began pacing in an attempt to not let his emotions burst like a volcano. "Your departure has been bugging me ever since you left."

"What are you—"

"I can't stop thinking about you!" He blurted out louder than was necessary. His eyes shot up to lock on hers "I can't get you out of my head Sam!"

Samantha's breath hitched instantly at the confession.

"I told myself so many times that I had to let you move on; had to give you your space, but it didn't change anything. I know I'm being selfish here... but damn it all I just can't help it." Ryan exclaimed as he clenched his eyes shut in frustration. "That's why I'm here; because I'm tired of letting chances walk me by. I'm sick of doing things with my head... I wanted to follow my gut instinct for a change, follow my heart."

"Ryan I..." Samantha couldn't even form any words. He'd come here without even thinking. His actions had been motivated solely by his heart. The knowledge of it all made her giggle.

"W-What's so funny?" He asked a bit of his awkwardness slipping out. "Did I say something bad?"

"Not at all. It's just that everything you've done is so you." She replied with a smile. "I'm glad you haven't changed Ryan."

He smiled sheepishly and lightly scratched his head. "Heh, really?"

"Really." Samantha said before smirking. "So, are you going to finish what you started or what?"

Ryan had completely missed the hint. "Uh, actually that was pretty much all of what I wanted to say."

His childlike obliviousness made her realize just how much she'd missed him. She'd missed his smiles and his adorable awkwardness.

"I've missed you too Ryan, a lot."

That hint, Ryan had caught. He maneuvered his way towards her until he was standing in front of her. His hand came to rest on the back of her neck and he slowly brought their foreheads together. "Sam... I'm truly glad I came." Once the words had left he closed the gap and pressed his lips on hers. It was nothing like he'd imagined.

It was better. Much better.

Suddenly he broke the kiss. "Uh Sam... you don't have a boyfriend, right?"

At that she broke into laughter. "Only you Ryan would kiss a girl without knowing if she has a boyfriend or not. Don't worry handsome, I don't have a boyfriend."

Ryan smirked. "Oh really, looks like you were waiting for a special someone to sweep you off your feet. You know, like a knight in shining armor."

"Hmm... maybe." She teased with a wink. "So Ryan, the day has barely started."

He grinned. "I see where you're getting at. You want to go out for some breakfast with your knight?"

"I'd love that. It just so happens that I know a good place not too far from here. It's a nice diner a few blocks away, we can walk there. Hey, you know what? We could even catch a movie later."

"That sounds awesome, it's a date then."

Samantha felt a wave of schoolgirl giddiness at his statement. "Yep, totally a date."

As they we're walking out Ryan felt daring and reached for her hand. When he felt her tense he spoke. "Er... you can let go if you want."

She pulled away slightly to adjust her hand with his so that they were fully linked together.

"For the record Ryan... I'm glad you came too."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I shall definitely write more for this fandom in the near future. It's such a shame that CSI Miami is finished. Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
